brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Greetings From Asbury Park, N.J. Tour
The Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J. Tour began on October 28, 1972 at the Hollinger Field House at West Chester State University in West Chester, Pennsylvania and ended on September 8, 1973 at Flagstaff Hill in Schenley Park at the University of Pittsburgh. The tour was originally scheduled to end on September 22, 1973, however, a series of concerts at the end of the tour were cancelled and never rescheduled as more time was needed to complete the mixing of Springsteen's second album, ''The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle''."1973". Brucebase. Brucebase, 13 Feb. 2017. Web. 10 Mar. 2017. Possible Lineup * Bruce Springsteen – lead vocals, guitar, piano, harmonica * Clarence Clemons – tenor, baritone and soprano saxophones, backing vocals, percussion * Danny Federici – organ, accordion, backing vocals * Vini Lopez – drums, backing vocals * David Sancious – piano, organ, keyboards * Garry Tallent – bass, tuba, backing vocals Tour Dates Note: Excludes cancelled dates *28 OCT 1972 - HOLLINGER FIELD HOUSE, WEST CHESTER COLLEGE, WEST CHESTER, PA *29 OCT 1972 - NATIONAL GUARD ARMORY, LONG BRANCH, NJ *11 NOV 1972 - COLLEGE GYMNASIUM, YORK COLLEGE OF PENNSYLVANIA, YORK, PA *25 NOV 1972 - COBO HALL, DETROIT, MI *5-10 DEC 1972 - KENNY'S CASTAWAYS, NEW YORK CITY, NY *7 DEC 1972 - CHAPEL, OSSINING CORRECTIONAL FACILITY, OSSINING, NY (Early afternoon show) *29 DEC 1972 - DAYTON HARA ARENA, DAYTON, OH *30 DEC 1972 - OHIO THEATRE, COLUMBUS, OH *3-6 JAN 1973 - THE MAIN POINT, BRYN MAWR, PA *8-14 JAN 1973 - PAUL'S MALL, BOSTON, MA *9 JAN 1973 - RADIO STATION WBCN-FM, BOSTON, MA (Bruce's first radio station performance) *16 JAN 1973 - ST MARY'S HALL AUDITORIUM THEATRE, VILLANOVA UNIVERSITY, VILLANOVA, PA *18-21 JAN 1973 - MY FATHER'S PLACE, ROSLYN, NY *24-28 JAN 1973 - THE QUIET KNIGHT, CHICAGO, IL *31 JAN-5 FEB 1973 - MAX'S KANSAS CITY, NEW YORK, NY *10 FEB 1973 - SUNSHINE IN, ASBURY PARK, NJ *11 FEB 1973 - BISHOP DOUGHERTY STUDENT CENTER, SETON HALL UNIVERSITY, SOUTH ORANGE, NJ *14 FEB 1973 - NEW GYMNASIUM, VIRGINIA COMMONWEALTH UNIVERSITY, RICHMOND, VA *16 FEB 1973 - BOYLAN GYMNASIUM, MONMOUTH COLLEGE, WEST LONG BRANCH, NJ *26 FEB 1973 - THE TROUBADOUR, WEST HOLLYWOOD, CA *28 FEB 1973 - MEMORIAL CIVIC AUDITORIUM, STOCKTON, CA *2 MAR 1973 - BERKELEY COMMUNITY THEATRE, BERKELEY, CA *3 MAR 1973 - SANTA MONICA CIVIC AUDITORIUM, SANTA MONICA, CA *12-18 MAR 1973 - OLIVER'S, BOSTON, MA *18 MAR 1973 - KEANEY GYMNASIUM, UNIVERSITY OF RHODE ISLAND, KINGSTON, RI *23 MAR 1973 - PALACE CONCERT THEATRE, PROVIDENCE, RI *24 MAR 1973 - STUDENT CENTER, NIAGARA UNIVERSITY, LEWISTON, NY *29 MAR 1973 - KEYSTONE HALL, KUTZTOWN STATE COLLEGE, KUTZTOWN, PA *1 APR 1973 - THE LEDGE, RUTGERS UNIVERSITY, NEW BRUNSWICK, NJ *7 APR 1973 - NORFOLK SCOPE, NORFOLK, VA *11 APR 1973 - OMNI COLISEUM, ATLANTA, GA *14 APR 1973 - RICHMOND COLISEUM, RICHMOND, VA *18 APR 1973 - GYMNASIUM, CHRISTIAN BROTHERS ACADEMY, LINCROFT, NJ *23 APR 1973 - BUSHNELL MEMORIAL HALL, HARTFORD, CT *24-25 APR 1973 - THE MAIN POINT, BRYN MAWR, PA *26 APR 1973 - UNIVERSITY OF BRIDGEPORT, BRIDGEPORT, CT *27 APR 1973 - CONVOCATION CENTER, OHIO UNIVERSITY, ATHENS, OH *28 APR 1973 - COLE FIELD HOUSE, UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND, COLLEGE PARK, MD *1 MAY 1973 - AHMANSON THEATRE, LOS ANGELES, CA *5 MAY 1973 - ALUMNI HALL, PROVIDENCE COLLEGE, PROVIDENCE, RI *6 MAY 1973 - ALUMNI STADIUM, UNIVERSITY OF MASSACHUSETTS, AMHERST, MA *11 MAY 1973 - VETERANS MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM, COLUMBUS, OH *12 MAY 1973 - BEHIND THE EAST GYM, NIAGARA UNIVERSITY, LEWISTON, NY *24-26 MAY 1973 - CHILDE HAROLD, WASHINGTON, DC *30 MAY 1973 - CUMBERLAND COUNTY MEMORIAL ARENA, FAYETTEVILLE, NC *31 MAY 1973 - ALPHA SOUND STUDIOS, RICHMOND, VA (Bruce's second known radio show) *31 MAY 1973 - RICHMOND COLISEUM, RICHMOND, VA *1 JUN 1973 - HAMPTON ROADS COLISEUM, HAMPTON, VA *2 JUN 1973 - RADIO STATION WHFS-FM, BETHESDA, MD *2 JUN 1973 - BALTIMORE CIVIC CENTER, BALTIMORE, MD *3 JUN 1973 - NEW HAVEN VETERANS MEMORIAL COLISEUM, NEW HAVEN, CT *6 JUN 1973 - SPECTRUM, PHILADELPHIA, PA *7 JUN 1973 - ONONDAGA COUNTY WAR MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM, SYRACUSE, NY *8-9 JUN 1973 - BOSTON GARDEN, BOSTON, MA *10 JUN 1973 - SPRINGFIELD CIVIC CENTER, SPRINGFIELD, MA *13 JUN 1973 - BROOME COUNTY VETERANS MEMORIAL ARENA, BINGHAMTON, NY *14-15 JUN 1973 - MADISON SQUARE GARDEN, NEW YORK, NY *17 JUN 1973 - WATERFORD PARK RACETRACK, CHESTER, WV *22-24 JUN 1973 - FAT CITY, SEASIDE HEIGHTS, NJ *5-9 JUL 1973 - THE MAIN POINT, BRYN MAWR, PA *18-23 JUL 1973 - MAX'S KANSAS CITY, NEW YORK, NY *27 JUL 1973 - FAIRMONT HOTEL, SAN FRANCISCO, CA *31 JUL-2 AUG 1973 - MY FATHER'S PLACE, ROSLYN, NY * 14 AUG 1973 - UNCLE AL'S ERLTON THEATRE LOUNGE, CHERRY HILL, NJ * 20-26 AUG 1973 - OLIVER'S, BOSTON, MA * 31 AUG-2 SEPT 1973 - FAT CITY, SEASIDE HEIGHTS, NJ * 6 SEPT 1973 - DEAN COLLEGE, FRANKLIN, MA * 8 SEPT 1973 - FLAGSTAFF HILL, SCHENLEY PARK, UNIVERSITY OF PITTSBURGH, PITTSBURGH, PA References Category:Tours